


Un frère jumeau problématique

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	Un frère jumeau problématique

Un frère jumeau problématique

 

\- Hé non ! Racaillou ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de précipiter mon Pokémon dans l'eau ! hurlait un petit garçon.   
\- Tu as voulu combattre sur la plage, l'océan comme le sable, c'est toujours la plage !   
Le petit garçon rappela son Pokémon en brandissant une Sombre Ball. Le rayon sauva un Racaillou étouffant dans les flots.   
\- On se retrouvera Maurice ! Et tu auras moins de chance en combat ! Le petit garçon rangea sa Ball dans une poche de son large bermuda.   
\- Aquali, reviens ! Le rayon bleu de la Scuba Ball aspira un Aquali fier et souriant d'avoir vaincu un Racaillou très robuste.   
\- Tu t'es bien battu mon ami ! murmura Maurice à la Scuba Ball, avant de la raccrocher à sa ceinture.   
\- Mes amis, que la fête reprenne !   
Les badauds qui regardaient le combat se dissipèrent, Maurice et ses amis retournèrent en direction du bungalow, l'incident était clos. La fête reprit de plus belle. C'est alors, à l'instant où Maurice ouvrait la porte du bungalow, qu'une lueur terriblement brillante se mit à envahir le ciel, et à éblouir les fêtards.   
L'éblouissante lumière blanche devint une obscurité insondable. Elle disparut rapidement, mais elle avait duré assez longtemps pour que personne ne puisse voir un dresseur encagoulé aux cheveux blancs et aux lunettes de soleil rouge sang apparaître derrière un bungalow. Le dresseur regarda Maurice et se dit: « Une prise facile. Je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée ». Le dresseur encapuchonné s'approcha alors de Maurice et du groupes d'amis et/ou admirateurs qui l'entourait. Arrivé à distance raisonable, le mystérieux dresseur l 'applaudit.  
« Bravo, dit-il, vous êtes un bien fameux dresseur, ma foi. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais voir combien de temps vous tiendriez contre moi. »  
Maurice, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de « prouver » qu'il était le plus fort (car il ne l'était pas vraiment), répondit:  
« Si vous voulez. Vous vous appellez comment?  
-(il sourit) Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance. Est-ce-qu'un match à un contre un vous irait-il?  
-Pourquoi pas. Aquali, go! »  
Maurice lança sa pokéball et son pokémon en sortit.  
« Spectrum, en avant! »  
Le pokémon sortit à son tour mais, à la différence du premier, il n'attendit ni l'ordre de son dresseur ni que son adversaire soit prêt et se jeta sur lui. Aquali gémit quand la griffe ombre lui arriva dans la figure. Se redressant, le pokémon sirène décocha un coup de queue à son adversaire qui esquiva pour ensuite le balancer dans l'eau.  
« Ah!clama Maurice, Tu viens de faire une redoutable erreur! Mon aquali est invincible dans l'eau!  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Spectrum, montre leur la puissance d'un pokémon spectre! »  
Alors qu'aquali se cachait sous l'eau, le pokémon spectre s'envola haut dans les airs et jeta une immense ball'ombre sur l'océan, provoquant un immense jet d'eau qui rebalança aquali sur la terre ferme.  
« Alors?demanda le mystérieux dresseur, Toujours aussi persuadé que ton pokémon a l'avantage dans l'eau? »  
Maurice ne répondit pas et se contenta de grincer des dents. Cependant, il aurait mieux fait d'au moins donner un ordre à son pokémon car, pris au dépourvu, il fut saisi par spectrum et disparu avec lui. Le dresseur encagoulé n'avais aucun doute sur la victoire de son pokémon, cependant ce n'était pas exactement l'hatitude de son adversaire qui stressait pour son pauvre pokémon. Et il avait raison de douter de lui car quand les deux pokémon revinrent, spectrum portait son adversaire, K.O.  
Le dresseur encagoulé venait de gagner le match. Beaucoup de dresseurs l'acclamèrent, mais le dresseur n'en avait pour ainsi dire rien à faire. Il s'approcha de Maurice qui venait de rappeler son pokémon. Les témoins dirent qu'ensuite le dresseur encapuchonné et Maurice entrèrent dans un bungalow et que ce dernier en sortit...différent. Il se dressait sur ses pieds et semblait fixer une horrible et cyclopéenne antité. Quand l'un de ses amis vint lui demander siça allait, Maurice le repoussa à distance comme l'aurait fait un gallame ou tout autre pokémon psy. Ensuite, d'une voix absente de toute émotion, il appela son aquali et lui demanda d'utiliser la capacité surf. A contrcoeur, l'aquali sortit et utilisa sa capacité. Après avoir poussé un terrible rugissement, l'océan se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour s'écraser sur la plage en un gigantesque tsunami. Ce jour là, les pokémon rangers réussirent à sauver la plupart des gens et des pokémons présents, mais on ne retrouva aucune trace du dresseur encagoulé. L'un des rangers affirme avoir vu, depuis l'hélicoptère, un homme encagoulé se changer en darkrai et s'envoler dans le ciel, suivi du rugissement d'un cresselia. Bien que les autres rangers ne le prirent pas au sérieux, c'est bel et bien ce qui se passa ce jour là. C'est ce jour là que cresselia commença la traque de darkrai, son frère jumeau.

Pour mieux comprendre cette histoire, il faut vous raconter la légende de Darkrise et de Cresseliâge, les ancêtres respectifs de darkrai et cresselia. Au commencement du temps, Arceus, aidé de ses coéquipiers Darkrise et Cresseliâge, créa le monde. Il créa aussi la vie, mais avait besoin de ces deux pokémons pour créer l'ombre et la lumière sans qui la vie ne peut tout bonnement pas exister. Pour ce faire, les deux ancêtres du bien et du mal pondirent un oeuf. De cet oeuf était sensé sortir l'être gardien, chargé de défendre l'ombre et la lumière, le bien et le mal. Seulement, contre toute attente, sortirent de cet oeuf des jumeaux. La femelle, cresselia, devint la garante du bien et de la lumière. Le mâle, darkrai, devint responsable du mal et de l'ombre. Tout deux étaient dôtés de pouvoir macrocosmiques qui auraient dû leur servir à protéger le monde. Cresselia utilisa ces pouvoirs avec sagesse, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de darkrai qui décida d'user de ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. Commença alors une lutte homérique qui n'aurait pas eu de fin si Darkrise et Cresseliâge n'étaient pas intervenus. Selon eux, il fallait que cette bataille finisse et qu'ils rendent tout deux leur pouvoir car sinon le monde ne serait que chaos. En effet, rien qu'à la fin de cette bataille, tout le dur travail qu'arceus et ses confrères avaient déployés avaient été réduits à néant. Darkrai et cresselia furent donc forcés de rendre la quasi-totalité de leurs pouvoirs et de devenir des pokémons normaux, et jamais on ne revit leurs ancêtres. Arceus, lui, se cacha dans une autre dimension scellée par une flûte bleutée perdue dans le monde. A la suite de cela, cresselia et darkrai se cachèrent sur deux îles de Sinnoh. Malgré ce qui leur sont arrivés, darkrai rêve toujours de grandeur et il a plus d'une fois tenté de conquérir le monde. Le début et la suite de cette histoire narre l'une de ces tentatives.

Darkrai éclaboussa la mer en passant au dessus, bientôt suivi de sa soeur jumelle.   
« Ja mais elle ne cessera de me traquer, se dit-il. La seule solution serait de me débarasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement, ces imbéciles de Père et Mère m'ont lié à elle et je ne pas l'atteindre sans me blesser moi-même. Il va falloir que je passe par quelqu'un d'autre. »  
Darkrai se dirigea vers une île forestière. Sa soeur le suivit. Après avoir zigzagué entre quelques arbres, il fit demi-tour et se stoppa net. Quasi immédiatement sa soeur jumelle arriva et quasi immédiatement elle se prit un champ de force obscure. Commença alors un échange de ball'ombres et de lun'ailes. La plupart des attaques vinrent toucher les arbres à proximité et les firent tomber, et celles qui touchaient la cible prévue étaient systématiquement encaissées. Darkrai se risqua alors au contact et décocha une série de poings ombre. Cresselia les évita tous et riposta avec un psykoud'boul qui atteint sa cible. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, darkrai fonça sur cresselia, la balançant au passage pour ensuite recommencer à fuir. Cresselia le reprit alors en chasse, lui criant dans sa langue:  
« Arrête! Ca ne sert à rien! Tôt ou tard je réussirais à t'arreter et tu seras bien obligé de rendre la vie à tous ces humains!  
-Cette fois-ci tu ne réussiras pas!lui rétorqua son frère jumeau, Et même si tu réussissais à m'attraper, ce serait plus tard que tôt! »  
Il sprinta. Sa soeur fit de même.Il plongea. Sa soeur se stoppa. Darkrai fondit sur elle et l'attira dans l'eau. Se débattant, cresselia lança un choc mental à darkrai ce qui l'obligea à remonter à la surface. En revenant à la surface, cresselia asséna un psykoud'boul à son frère. Ensuite, elle l'agrippa et se téléporta aux collonnes lances. Il commencèrent alors à s'échanger des coupes psychos et des griffes ombre. Cresselia réussit finalement à balancer son frère contre un pilier. Il riposta en disparaissant mais, à sa grande surprise, quand il réapparut, se fut pour se faire saisir par sa soeur, qui plongea avec lui dans le vide. Tout en tombant, ils se donnèrent alors mutuellement des coups jusqu'à tomber en plein Frimapic où des humains aux regards vides déambulaient mollement. Les deux jumeaux s'écartèrent alors l'un de l'autre.  
« Regarde! cria cresselia, Nous sommes en ce moment même sur le lieu de ton crime! N'as tu pas honte de ce que tu as fait?  
-Non(ils reprirent le combat). En fait , tout ce que je ressens, c'est une impression de travail bien fait. »  
Darkrai balança sa soeur dans les humains ensorcelés et s'éleva dans les airs. D'un seul geste de main, les humains se jetèrent sur cresselia et bientôt, l'ensevelirent. Mais cresselia, qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, déclancha une explosion psychique qui repoussa les corps ensorcelés. Ceci ne sentirent rien. Après tout, darkrai ne leur avait pas donné l'ordre d'avoir mal et, bientôt, ils revinrent à l'assaut. Cresselia grinça des dents et cria:  
« Frère! Si tu ne rends pas tout de suite la vie à ces corps, je serais obligée de te faire répondre de tes actes!  
-(Darkrai rit) Tente toujours! Tu te feras plus de mal à toi même qu'à moi! Mais si tu insistes, je vais leur rendre une partie de ce qu'ils ressentaient quand ils étaient encore vivants. Fils! Souffrez! »  
A ce moment là, tout les humains, dans tout le monde, se tinrent la tête comme vrillés par une perceuse mentale et cyclopéenne.  
« En leur arrachant la vie, je ne fais que leur bien!  
-Ne t'occupes pas du bien! C'est moi qui en suis responsable!  
-Comme si tu en étais capable! »  
Darfrai fondit sur sa soeur et ils recommencèrent à se battre. Finalement, cresselia finit par agripper son frère.  
« Tu veux que je te fasse le même bien que tu infliges à tes prétendus fils? Alors voilà »  
Cresselia lui asséna alors un choc mental à pleine puissance, mais c'était doux, très doux, par rapport à ce que darkrai venait d'infliger aux hommes. Cresselia attendit que darkrai soit au bord du saignement cérébral avant de le relâcher.Cresselia le laissa souffler.  
« Tu sais pourquoi je te laisse vivre? lui dit sa soeur ,  
-Parceque si je meurs, tu meurs?  
-Non. Parce que Père et Mère nous ont donnés une mission. Protéger le monde du chaos qui pourrait le guêter.  
-(Darkrai se releva)D'accord, soeurette. J'abandonne pour cette fois. Mais ne te dis pas que tu as protégé le monde du chaos pour autant. Un jour, le chaos adviendra et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Au moins, si c'est c'est moi qui l'apporte, le monde ne souffrira que très peu. Mais quand Arceus viendra, et qu'il deviendra un pokémon obscur, tu seras réduite à néant. »  
Darkrai claqua des mains et s'enfuit. Queques secondes plus tard, cresselia avait fait de même et les humains revinrent à la vie. Ils ne gardèrent aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, et la vie reprit comme si de rien n'était. 

 

Mais un jour...

 

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarceuuuuuuss! »  
Arceus obscur poussa un terrible rugissement depuis les colonnes lances. Des énormes éclairs s'abattirent sur le monde, le déchirant. Flottant à ses côtés, cresselia apparut.  
« Allez-y, maître Arceus. Faites ce qui doit être fait. »  
Et Arceus et cresselia sautèrent du haut du Mont Courronné pour répandre le chaos et la destruction à travers le monde. Et tandis qu'ils détruisaient le monde, cresselia riait.


End file.
